


One Night

by jrugg



Series: One Night [1]
Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the "one night stand and falling pregnant AU" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah had never gone to a bar by herself before. She was hardly confident as she walked up to the corner of the bar and took a seat on one of the high stools. She ordered a gin and tonic and held the cold glass in one hand, nursing the drink as her eyes continued to glance around the bar as though she were simply waiting for someone. When she realized her drink was empty and that no one seemed to care that she was alone she ordered another one-this one with a double shot of gin-and her eyes began to roam the bar, this time searching for someone, anyone, she could claim as a conquest.

Ever since Keith, stupid Mr. Keith Church, had tossed her aside in favor of the newest younger teacher at Greybridge she had been feeling a bit down on her luck. Sarah had always felt confident in her looks but she was now in her mid-thirties with only one serious relationship to her name and was currently in a months-long sexual drought that absolutely needed to come to an end. She could have called Trevor and already been in his bed, or his bathtub, but she wanted to be desired by someone she was also attracted to.

It had been so long since she had gone out with the sole objective of getting laid that she wasn't even sure she was doing it correctly. Those thoughts immediately vanished, however, when she noticed the tall brooding man at the other side of the bar. He was standing with his hip and elbow resting against the bar, a brown beer bottle in his other hand. He was still wearing his coat and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in several days and the thought of that scruff leaving burn marks on her skin immediately entered Sarah’s mind and caused a pleasant tingle to travel throughout her body. 

He also appeared to be alone and that was the last bit of encouragement that she needed. She signaled for the bartender and ordered another drink for herself and asked that a beer be delivered to the gentlemen across the bar. With her fresh drink in hand she stood up, quickly making sure that her dress was smoothed out, and walked over to the man just as the bartender was sliding him the beer she had ordered.

“So what brings you here tonight?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

He held up the fresh beer bottle and tilted it toward her. “From you I take it?”

She nodded. “I was sitting over there,” she angled her head toward where she was previously sitting, “and it looked like you could use another one. And some company,” she quickly added.

His lips quirked up in the tiniest hints of a smile and he took a long swallow of the beer. “Alec,” he said by way of introduction. 

“Sarah,” she said, glad he hadn’t immediately rejected her.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed or how many drinks they had but she did know that as their conversation turned to flirting and that what had started as innocent arm touching was turning into lingering grazes, she was going to go home with him. And when he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while he wordlessly asked the bartender for their tab, she knew he wanted the same thing.

It was a damp, chilly spring London evening but somehow they managed to get a cab right away that would take them to Alec’s hotel. He had told her that he was only in the city for a few days and to Sarah that was perfect. She wasn’t looking for anything serious; she just wanted a good fuck by a good-looking man and so far Alec was fitting the bill nicely. They had barely touched each other and already her nerve endings were alight with excitement and the way he looked at her with his dark brown eyes, like he wanted to rip her clothes off right in the back of the cab, made her want to tug on his tie and pull her to him in a deep kiss. 

But somehow she managed to restrain herself until they were in the hotel elevator and the doors closed to take them up to the tenth floor; at that point, all bets were off. She wasn’t sure who made the first move, but she suddenly found her lips on his, her back pressed against the smooth wood of elevator wall. Alec’s tongue explored her mouth, his hands traveling from her hips up to her breasts while she began to undo his tie.

His room was a mere five steps down the hallway from the elevator and for that Sarah was grateful because by the time the doors opened her dress was unzipped and slipping from her shoulders and Alec’s shirt was untucked and her hands were roaming over his firm stomach.

The lights in the room were off and they stumbled against a few pieces of furniture as they made their way to the bed. Sarah let her dress fall completely off her body and kicked off her heels as she pushed Alec onto the bed and straddled him. She practically tore his shirt from his body as it was too dark to see the buttonholes and went to work on removing his belt and trousers.

“You’re a feisty little thing aren’t you?” Alec asked once Sarah had removed every inch of his clothing and began to attack his neck with kisses.

“Mmm,” she moaned in the affirmative against his skin. “What can I say? I know what I want.”

In response, Alec grabbed her around the waist and pulled them to the center of the bed. His fingers moved up her back and unhooked her bra then immediately he cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples. 

Sarah moaned softly and shifted just enough to remove her knickers and then she lowered herself onto Alec’s length, groaning appreciatively as he stretched and filled her. She moved assuredly and deftly above him and as her eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light in the room she saw that he was looking straight into her eyes, his gaze piercing and lustful. He played with her breasts as she rode him, firmly kneading them while his thumbs and forefingers continued to tease and pinch at her nipples. She leaned forward as she felt the familiar coiling deep within her, her chest pressed against his, her face buried in his neck. Alec wrapped an arm around Sarah’s waist and began to thrust up into her, his other hand tangling in her hair.

“Oh fuck, oh yes, fuck I’m going to come,” Sarah cried.

Alec growled, a deep primal sound, as he gripped her hair tighter. 

“Fuck, Sarah.” He said her name so desperately and held her so tightly and even though Sarah knew that she would never see him again after this night she had never felt so wanted.

Her body erupted with the force of her orgasm and she trembled in Alec’s embrace as shockwaves of pleasure wracked her body. He came undone with her, his hips thrusting up into her as a strangled grunt escaped his lips.

It all came to an end soon after that. Sarah kissed him as she disentangled her body from his; she gathered up her clothes and made her way to the restroom, she would have felt cheap and tawdry redressing in front of him. When she felt she looked somewhat presentable, although she couldn’t quite fixed her mussed hair and her cheeks still had an after-sex glow, she went back into the room.

Alec had put on a vest and a pair of shorts and was sitting on the room’s small couch. He stood up when he saw Sarah but his face seemed suddenly shy and awkward.

“I’m going to take off,” Sarah said, not wanting him to think she was suddenly going to want to stay. “I had a good time tonight,” she added with a smile.

“Likewise,” Alec replied. He led Sarah to the door then hurriedly leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek before she departed.

***  
Walking into the police station on one of the first truly warm days of the summer, Sarah took deep breaths through her nose to try and settle her queasy stomach. It had taken weeks for her to track down Alec; it was quite difficult to find someone when all you knew was their first name and their occupation and the fact that they didn’t live in London. In fact, she’d probably still be searching if not for a stroke of luck.

She had been reading a book one evening with the evening news on the telly for background noise when she recognized his voice. It was a clip from a press conference on a murder case he was working, from the quick segment Sarah was able to learn that he was in a small town called Broadchurch. A quick Google search revealed the address of the town’s police station and as soon as she could Sarah made the two and a half hour trek to the coast.

Now that she was here, her nerves were on overdrive. Her voice shook as she asked the first person she encountered if Detective Inspector Alec Hardy was available. After assuring them that she was not a member of the press, she was ushered to his office.

The door was slightly ajar and she could see him through the slotted blinds in the window. His elbow was resting on the desk, his head propped on his palm. He was wearing glasses and even though it didn’t matter, Sarah decided she liked how he looked in them.

She knocked softly on the door and he looked up, doing an instant double take when he saw her.

“Sarah,” he said, sounding breathless.

“Hello Alec.”

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t sound upset, just genuinely surprised. “Have a seat.” He gestured toward one of the two chairs that sat in front of his desk.

Sarah took a seat in the one closest to the wall and then glanced at the empty chair next to her. “Could you sit next to me please? I feel like I’m in the principal’s office right now. I’d like us to be on equal footing when I tell you what I came here for.”

Alec stood and went to the other side of the desk and sat beside Sarah. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice laced with the first hint of worry. “You wouldn’t have come all the way out here if it wasn’t something important.” He didn’t ask how she knew where to find him and for that she was grateful.

Sarah inhaled deeply and looked down at her hands. They were trembling. She had a whole litany of things she thought she would say when she saw him, finding a way to ease him into her news but instead she just blurted out the two life-changing words.

“I’m pregnant.”

Alec stared at her blankly for a moment trying to absorb this information. He blinked slowly and dramatically as though he was very aware of the involuntary movement.

When he still hadn’t said anything Sarah added, “It’s yours. I just wanted to come here and let you know in person. I’m going to keep it and…I don’t expect anything from you. I understand if you don’t want to be involved but I thought you deserved to know.”

She stared down at her hands the whole time she spoke and when she did look up at him, Alec could clearly see the strain in her eyes. She meant what she said but it was still difficult for her to say.

“I have a daughter,” he finally said by way of response.

Sarah’s lips tightened into a thin straight line and her eyes turned woefully sad.

“I-You have a family. Of course. I’m sorry for coming here. I’ll-I’ll just get going. Forget I even said anything.”

Sarah hurriedly stood up, wanting to leave with some of her dignity still intact. She could wallow on the long drive back to London. She stopped when she felt Alec grab her hand.

“Sarah, no, that’s not what I meant. My daughter’s mother and I-we’re not together. I just said that because…well I’ve done the whole baby thing before. I could help you. I want to be there if you’ll let me.”

Sarah literally felt the tension in her shoulders ease at his words; she hadn’t realized what a burden it had been to keep her pregnancy to herself these past few weeks. But she still had to ask: “Are you sure? We hardly know one another.”

“That may be true but I like what I do know about you. And we’ve made a baby together. What more do I need? I’ll have to stay here in Broadchurch for the foreseeable future but I will come to London as much as I can if that’s okay with you.”

The way he was talking, all quick and excited and making plans, made Sarah so happy. She had expected to go through this alone and she had no idea how she was going to make it work but now knowing that her child would have a father, no matter how unconventional their situation may be, made most of her worries for the future subside.

***  
After Alec was dismissed from his position in Broadchurch due to health reasons he moved to London permanently. He took residence in a flat a few blocks from Sarah’s wanting to be nearby but not overbearing. They tried to keep their relationship platonic; they had enough to tread through without adding romantic and sexual feelings to the mix. That was slightly difficult during Sarah’s second trimester when she was horny as hell and they did give in to temptation a time or two although they were quick to say afterward that it meant nothing.

When Sarah gave birth to their son on Boxing Day, Alec was by her side the entire time. He kissed her sweat-drenched forehead as the screaming newborn was placed on her chest and later when the tiny baby was swaddled in a blanket and resting in her arms, he kissed her properly on the lips. And when Sarah asked him if he could stay at her flat with her and the baby for a few days he readily agreed.

They still didn’t put a name on their relationship even as the days turned into weeks and Alec was still staying at her flat. Not even when he moved from the pullout couch in the living room into Sarah’s bedroom or when the lease on his flat was up and he didn’t renew it did they say what they were. It wasn’t until Christmas and Theo’s first birthday approached and they were decorating the flat with twinkling lights and wreaths and purchasing presents for their little one that they finally realized what they were. They were a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon on Tumblr who asked for a continuation of this story, here you go! As always thanks for reading and enjoy!

Sleepless nights and exhausted days quickly became the norm for Sarah after the birth of her son and she often wondered if she would ever get to experience a full eight hours of sleep ever again. She was so grateful to have Alec around to help, he was great with Theo and he pitched in with housework and cooking without being asked even if he did grumble under his breath on days when they were particularly sleep deprived.

Sarah kept expecting things to become too much for Alec and that he would escape to his flat if only for a night or two of sound sleep. But stay he did, sleeping on her pullout couch and dutifully switching off with her for the middle of the night feedings.

The weeks progressed and Sarah and Alec quickly developed a comfortable routine. They found they were always talking and not just about their son but about their lives and interests. In spite of their exhaustion they would usually find that they had talked late into the night and they were reminded of the time when Theo would start crying.

One night after Sarah had put Theo to bed, hoping he would sleep through the night as he had a time or two before, she returned to the living room to see Alec sprawled out on the couch. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched out his long legs, groaning as his muscles stretched and his back cracked audibly in the process.

Sarah found herself at the side of the couch, tentatively reaching out to run her fingers through Alec’s sandy hair.

“That bloody couch must be killing your back after all this time.”

“It’s not so bad. I’ve slept in worse places when being stuck on a tough case.”

“But not when there’s a perfectly good bed right down the hall. There’s plenty of room to share if you want to join me.” She held out her hand in invitation and Alec took it, thinking it would be nice to sleep in an actual bed for a change. Little did they know that he had already spent his last night on the couch.

***

On one of the first warm days of spring, Alec and Sarah took Theo for a walk in the park that was near the flat. Theo squealed and flailed his little arms and legs when the warm sun hit his face and both parents grinned broadly at his antics. Alec pushed the pram and Sarah walked alongside, her hand twitching at her side before she gave into the urge and placed her hand over Alec’s. They walked like that in contented silence as Theo continued to make delighted baby sounds.

***  
“I want to make you dinner,” Alec said seemingly out of nowhere.

“You make dinner all the time,” Sarah replied, not quite sure what he was getting at.

“No, I mean like a date. Just us, dressed up, the fanciest fish I know how to make, and some wine. What do you say?”

“I-uh,” Sarah stuttered. In all the time she had known Alec they had never been on a proper date. He’d been living with her for nearly six months and even though they now shared a bed there had been no real advancements by either one of them since she was pregnant and had been desperate beyond belief for sexual release. So the prospect of a date, while not unpleasant, certainly threw her for a loop.

“Sure,” she finally finished. “I’d love that.”

A wide smile spread across Alec’s face. “Great. Tomorrow night in the kitchen after Theo is in bed. I’ll see you there?”

“You bet.”

Their date was quite the success. Even if it was just in her kitchen, Sarah was happy to get dressed up and do her hair and makeup looking more like the woman Alec had first met and not the haggard new mom look she had been sporting as of late. There was a definite spark in the air as they clinked their wine glasses together and not so subtly played footsie under the table. When they had to pass a dish across the table their fingers lingered, not wanting to break the physical contact.

After dinner they found themselves on the couch and almost immediately they were making out like teenagers. Their lips and tongues moved hurriedly against each other and their hands roamed anywhere they could reach. Alec leaned forward and Sarah allowed herself to be lowered so she was laying on the couch, her hands wrapped around the back of Alec’s neck as he thoroughly kissed her. His hand moved up her body to cup her breast and Sarah moaned into his mouth. The strap of her dress fell off her shoulder and Alec kissed the crook of her neck. Sarah’s eyelids fluttered closed and Alec’s fingers dipped into her bra, his fingers pinched at her nipple and…

Theo’s shrill wail pierced the air and they jumped apart as if they had been caught in the act. Sarah groaned softly in frustration and she readjusted her dress.

“I’ll get him darlin’.”

Sarah smiled as Alec made his way to the nursery. His use of the pet name did not go unnoticed by her as he had never called her anything like that before and she hoped she would have the opportunity to hear it more often.

***  
Sarah awoke from what she was sure was a very intense sex dream if the tingling between her legs was anything to go by. She shouldn’t have been surprised; after her and Alec had been interrupted the night before it had taken quite some time for them to get Theo to go back to sleep and after that they were too tired and not in the mood to continue things from earlier.

The bedside clock gleamed the time back at her, not quite six am which meant that she probably still had a few more minutes before Theo would decide it was time to wake up and start his day. Alec was still and breathing heavily beside her and the ache between her legs was still persistent; she had to do something about it.

Pushing her nightgown up her pale thighs, her fingers parted her folds and immediately went for her clit. Her alone time was precious and sparse and all she wanted to do was come and come quickly. She tried to remain quiet but nevertheless a satisfied sigh escaped her and her eyes fell shut as she rubbed herself.

She was nearing the edge when she felt deft fingers moving her hair to the side and a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Her whole body stiffened in something akin to fear and her face flushed hot with embarrassment.

Alec seemed to take no notice of Sarah’s changed demeanor. His fingers trailed down her thigh to join hers between her legs.

“Would you like some help?” he whispered, his voice gruff from sleep. “Or would you prefer to finish yourself?”

Sarah whimpered and moved her hand aside allowing Alec to take over. His fingers immediately went to work and Sarah pressed her back against his chest.

Having already gotten close by her own hand, Sarah knew it wouldn’t take much from Alec and she told him as much. True to her word she soon came against Alec’s fingers, a great shuddering release that made her cry out in pleasure.

Turning on her other side so she was now facing him, Sarah kissed Alec tenderly.

“Thank you for that,” she said softly. “But now what are we going to do about you?” Her lips quirked up in a mischievous smile as her hand ran over Alec’s hardened length through his shorts.

Alec gasped as she stroked him and Sarah quickly dipped her head beneath the sheets, pulling his shorts down and taking him into her mouth. Alec moaned from deep in his throat and his fingers automatically tangled in Sarah’s hair.

After he came in her mouth, Sarah released him and smiled up at him.

“Talk about a good morning, yeah?”    
***  
Sarah loved her mum but damn if a lunch date with her wasn’t mentally exhausting. Alec had said he would stay with Theo for the afternoon but of course Sarah’s mother wanted to see her grandson so that wasn’t an option.

Theo was fussy through most of lunch and when Sarah finally got him somewhat settled and was finally about to take the first bite of her salad, her mother went right in with the questions.

“So what is going on with you and…what’s his name? Is he still living with you?”

Sarah sighed exasperatedly and set her fork down dramatically.

“His name is Alec, mum, you know that. And yes, we are still living together.”

“But what exactly does that mean? You have a child together, out of wedlock I may add, and I assume he shares your bed. Does he have any intentions of marrying you?”

“Mother!” Sarah exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. “Frankly, our relationship is none of your business. I’m happy and Theo has both of his parents active in his life, I’d think that would be enough for you.”

Her mother made a few protests after that but then turned the conversation to less charged topics. Sarah went along with the conversation but her mind was elsewhere. She had acted appropriately appalled when her mother had brought up Alec but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking the same things herself lately.

What exactly was their relationship? They’d been out on a few dates and were now having sex regularly but were they actually dating? It seemed odd if they were to suddenly classify each other as boyfriend and girlfriend when they had a son and had been living together for nine months. Sarah knew she loved Alec and she hoped he felt the same, although neither one of them had ever uttered those words. She wasn’t worried about the prospect of marriage or what their future may hold, as she had told her mother she was happy right now and if she had learned anything it was that she could only live in the moment.

***  
“Alec! You can’t just throw the lights on like that!” Sarah admonished as Alec fumbled with the string of Christmas lights.

“Why not? It looks fine to me.”

“Because it looks like a child did it. You have to string them nicely and rest them on the branches.”

“We can just tell people that Theo did the decorating,” Alec said even as he began to place the lights on the tree according to Sarah’s instructions.

Sarah loved Christmastime. She had been too busy preparing her life for the birth of her baby at this time last year to truly enjoy it so this year she planned to go all out. She and Alec decorated nearly every inch of the flat and all that was left was to put the finishing touches on the tree although that could take awhile if Alec’s bungling of the lights was any indication.

When everything was complete and Theo was in bed for the night, Sarah poured them each a glass of wine and turned off all the lights so the room was illuminated with only the soft glow from the white lights on the Christmas tree.

“Sit with me?” she asked Alec, holding out a wine glass to him.

Alec took the glass and sat next to Sarah on the couch, his arm immediately slinging around her shoulders. She curled into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’s been a crazy year, hasn’t it?” Sarah asked.

“Mmhm,” Alec agreed, taking a sip of wine.

“Do you…ever wonder what people think about us? And our situation?” Sarah didn’t know why she even asked the question, only that it had been on her mind for far too long.

“No,” Alec said simply and forcefully. “People can piss off for all I care. We know what we are and that’s all that matters.”

“Do we?” Sarah asked, nervously twisting her wine glass. “I mean, I know how I feel and I think I know how you feel but we’ve never said it, have we?”

“Oh Sarah.” Alec placed his wine glass on the coffee table and carefully took hers from her hands and placed it next to his. He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs running over her cheekbones.

“I love you Sarah. I have for a long time now. I’m sorry I haven’t said it before now but I’ve never been good at expressing feelings that weren’t negative. I love you so much. You and Theo, you are my family. I can’t imagine my life without either one of you.”

Sarah felt the joyous tears pooling in her eyes and when she blinked they fell, coating Alec’s thumbs. He moved his hands and kissed her cheeks as she said, “I love you too. God Alec, I love you.”

They leaned in at the same time and kissed slowly yet passionately. Now that the words were said, Sarah felt like her heart was full to bursting with love. All she wanted to do was tell Alec that she loved him over and over and tell anyone who would listen that she was in love with Alec Hardy.

Alec couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the love of such an amazing woman. Even though he had known how she felt before this day, hearing Sarah say those words to him meant more than he ever could have imagined. It also eased his mind that when, on New Years Eve, he would present her with the ring he had purchased, she would say yes.


End file.
